The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot
The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot is the sixth episode (the second segment of the third episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and the 171st episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is paired up with the "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them." In this episode, the Cutie Mark Crusaders help Lil’ Nelson as a paperboy, which is more difficult than it sounds in a city overrun by scorching Pyro Vipers and an evil Serpentine sorceress. Plot First day as a paperboy The episode begins back in Ninjago City where Lil' Nelson wakes up and gets ready for his new job as a paperboy. At the School of Friendship, Starlight assigns Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to be paperponies, and paired up with Lil’ Nelson. Sweetie Belle doesn’t want the team to be late, as Featherweight wants them to meet at the schoolhouse as a staff of the Foal Free Press. At the schoolhouse, Featherweight asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders to deliver Newspapers in Ninjago and Equestria. Scootaloo said that she wants to deliver the papers to Cloudsdale, but for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, it’s up to Featherweight decides which city to deliver the newspapers. As such, the trio made the first spot, Ninjago City. When Lil' Nelson rides his bicycle to the storage room, he meets up with other kids who gossip whether he would last for the day. Before Nelson could react, the storage room opens and their boss makes some announcements such as road closures and some paperboys being out with injuries and one quitting their job. Eventually, he introduces Nelson and pairs him with Antonia. Later, the Crusaders met Nelson and they started delivering newspapers in Ninjago City. As Lil' Nelson, Antonia and the CMCs begin to deliver the news, Nelson sees fireballs coming down from the sky and Elemental Cobras emerging. At first, Nelson barely gets through the path of Elemental Cobras and struggles to keep up with the girls who continues to deliver the newspaper to people. By the time Nelson reaches Antonia and the CMCs, he begins to overreact and question the situation they're in, but Antonia doesn't care and continues to do her job. Just when Lil' Nelson, Antonia and the CMCs are about to turn directions, they oversee P.I.X.A.L. dressed in her Samurai X suit fighting three Elemental Cobras. The duo pass through the conflict, but before they leave, Nelson thinks they should help Samurai X; however, Antonia shows faith in Samurai X. In the end, Samurai X proved to be victorious as she was able to destroy the Elemental Cobras. A Helping Hoof Back at the School of Friendship, the Young Six were having recess. Sandbar has agreed to read newspapers from the Foal Free Press and realised that one of the article is about Discord marrying a pole. The Young Six laughed, and Silverstream never ever reads the newspaper before. Before they head back to class, Starlight Glimmer asked them to become paper students as part of their assignment. Silverstream is excited to deliver the papers, even though Gallus explained her being underwater for a long time. The Young Six agreed to help them deliver newspapers across Ninjago City. During their lunch break, Antonia talked about having to deliver the news in conditions that included the Colossus and the Sons of Garmadon's rule and the war against Grogar and the Legion of Doom. When Nelson realizes his lunch was burned down, Antonia offers Nelson another sandwich and explains to Nelson and the CMCs that they must do their part by delivering the news. The Young Six came to them as a surprise, as Sweetie Belle agreed to help them deliver newspapers. Oddly for Ocellus, she pleads to transform into a pony carrier to deliver newspapers all over Ninjago. The duo, the CMCs and the Young Six continued to do their jobs as they were able to avoid being devoured by a Elemental Cobra and a wall of fire from stopping them. Suddenly, they spot Clutch Powers falling from the sky, and Powers explains that the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike are in trouble and need help before passing out. Before they continue their job, Lil' Nelson, Gallus and Apple Bloom believed they should tell the news to Master Wu and Princess Celestia, but Antonia thinks otherwise. However, after Nelson is able to persuade Antonia by saying "everyone has to do their part", Antonia agrees to help. The duo, the CMCs and the Young Six spilt up, Lil’ Nelson and Antonia will warn Wu at the Monastery of Spinjitzu while the rest of them went to Canterlot to warn Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The Room Split At Canterlot, the CMCs and the Young Six went to the Canterlot castle but the Pyro Vipers are attacking the town. Ocellus transforms into wasp to follow to the castle, only to find Princess Skystar and Terramar back here. Silverstream was overjoyed that her brother and her cousin is back after the battle in Mount Aris, as Skystar said that she and Terramar were out of Beohernie’s stomach, thanks to Zane and Fluttershy. But, Smolder also warn the two that they are in trouble, so they had to seek advice from Celestia and Luna at the Canterlot castle. With Skystar and Terramar’s agreement, they went to the castle. Back in Ninjago City, the duo reach Route 23, but they realize that part of the highway was destroyed. Before they could reconsider any other option, a Elemental Cobra was coming their way which forced Antonia to jump over the highway. At first, Lil' Nelson is scared, but is reminded of the quote, "A Ninja never quits" and is able to complete the jump. After a long ride, the duo finally reached the Monastery of Spinjitzu and Wu comes out. Lil' Nelson explains everything Clutch Powers said and Wu promises to inform P.I.X.A.L. about the Ninja's situation. Wu then complements Nelson on his courage to come all the way to the Monastery and compares him to Lloyd when he was younger. Nelson is happy about the comment he received as they ride back to Ninjago City. At the Canterlot castle, Princess Celestia is excited to see what is inside the present, until, the CMCs, the Young Six, Skystar and Terramar went in about the News. Sweetie Belle explains everything Clutch Powers said and Celestia and Luna promises to inform Starlight Glimmer about the Mane Six and Spike's situation as well. The sisters then complements the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Young Six on their courage to come all the way to the castle and compares Sweetie Belle to Twilight Sparkle when they were younger. As such, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have appreciated for what they have done. Terramar suggests that they will celebrate with a tea party in Seaquestria, with Ocean Flow serving Kelp Chips and Fish oil tea, but Apple Bloom said they should celebrate at the Sugarcube Corner instead. As a result, Celestia and Luna were proud for the CMCs as great students. Cast *Antonia - Brynna Drummond *Apple Bloom - Michelle Creber *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Featherweight - Richard Ian Cox *Foal #1 - Chantal Strand *Foal #2 - Lauren Jackson *Foal #3 - Andrea Libman *Foal #4 - Cathy Weseluck *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Kid #1 - Brynna Drummond *Kid #2 - Kelly Metzger *Kid #3 - Kelly Sheridan *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Skystar - Kristin Chenoweth *Roise - Tabitha St. Germain *Sammy - Tabitha St. Germain *Scootaloo - Madeline Peters *Sweetie Belle - Claire Corlett *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Terramar - Cole Howard *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury Transcript *The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Gallus **This is the first time Gallus narrates the title card. **It is the fifth male character to narrate the episode title, the first four were Wu, Lloyd, the Overlord, Cole and Jay. **He is the only Young Six to narrate the episode title. *This is the fourth episode to not feature the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike. The first three were "To Change a Changeling", "The Break Up Break Down" and "Frenemies". **However, this episode does features the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *This marks the first episode in the season to not feature Jay. **Jay does appear on posters in Nelson's bedroom however. *This is the first episode of grown-up Lil’ Nelson since "Growing Up is Hard to Do". **This is also the first time he is without the Young Ninja. **He now has an updated purple Legacy ninja mask. *It is revealed that Lil' Nelson lives in the same village the Sons of the Overlord attacked in "True Potential," which is also the same one Harumi lived in as a child as shown in TFTMOS. *This episode marks the first appearance of Featherweight since True Potential. *This episode shares a lot common with “Ponyville Confidential”, where the CMCs are doing a job related to newspapers. *This is the first episode in the season to not have an insert song. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The title of the original Ninjago episode is called "The News Never Sleeps", but added the words "...in Canterlot". *Gallus replaces Wu as he narrates the episode title. **Originally, Celestia was going to narrate the episode title but it was eventually scrapped. *Some of the foals are seen in this episode, as most of the citizens are humans. Errors *In "The Belly of the Beast", Terramar said that he will tell good news to her sister back in Ponyville, but in this episode, the setting is in Canterlot, and Princess Skystar and Terramar tells the good news to her there. *Nelson's sandwich gets completely burnt to ash despite his bag being completely intact. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_The_News_Never_Sleeps_In_Canterlot!_Title_Card.png